Love Blossoms
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Brooklyn and Julia, both alike yet they do not relaize it after Tyson's battle will love blossom? BrooklynJulia


FlamesOfFury-Hi, all here with a new fiction. Another one-shot and another Julia and Brooklyn one-shot. However this one-shot is dedicated to someone, an author on this very website. Sukisyo a.k.a. Anna. Not only an amazing author of whom I recommend highly but an amazing friend that has always been there for me. It's her birthday today which is why I did this one-shot for her. Happy birthday Anna, I hope you love this one-shot!

Before I start the fiction, I would like to thank the reviewers who have reviewed my Julia and Brooklyn one-shots that I have done so a big thank you to:

**Sukisyo**, **Deep Zero**, **Astera Snape**, **Chibi Amo**, **Forever Dracula's Bride**, **personne du monde**, **SaharaC**, **SOMEONE2003** and **Kit Anika-Wildmage**.

Thanks again, I love hearing from you and I hope you review this one as well.

_Note_

_This is a completely different Julia and Brooklyn one-shot; it doesn't follow on from the others although my next Julia and Brooklyn fiction will._

Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade, why would I be doing a fan fiction if I owned it, really?

* * *

**Love Blossoms-FlamesOfFury**

"Hn" A orange haired teenager said under his breath. A smooth looking white suit clung to his skinny and luxurious body. His green eyes showing off a hint of wisdom perhaps due to the fact he had learned so much today and he would learn something else later on.

He had now learned the value of friendship, as a kid he was shunned, turned away from other kids. "You can't play!" "Yeah!" "You always win, it's not fair!" "Clear off weirdo!" "You cheat, how else, can you win all the time?"

He used to sit on a swing all alone, depressed, no-one was there, no-one wanted to be his friend, no-one wanted anything to do with him, they didn't even want to let him in on a simple game of hide and seek.

The swing was his only friend and that couldn't even speak to him, he tried. Traumatic childhood does not help the future of your life especially when you are spotted by Boris Balkov as an amazing blader.

The teenager sighed, these memories were not a happy one, he looked over to his once would be opponent, the teenager he had just drawn against, the teenager who was the third year running world champion of the sport of Beyblading. Tyson Granger, Beyblading expert, great friend to anyone and everyone.

'I can never have friends, I don't deserve them' The teenager thought.

Brushing his hair back with his right hand, he looked up to see Tyson. He nodded smiling, a thumbs-up was rose and he waited for his reply. The teenager smiled brightly and rose a thumb up as well; he smiled one more time before turning. He stood there for a second looking at the sky.

He saw a tiny bird fly over chirping, he smiled and saw it flying towards him, he raised his arm and it landed on his arm, using his free left hand, the teenager gently stroked the head of the bird, it chirped one more time as it flew off again.

The teenager sighed, he had got his dream just minutes ago, he was flying, he loved birds they fascinated him, the way they flew in the air, the updraft from the wind in their wings, the feeling of seeing the ground from so far up and being able to see everything they want to.

The teenager got his wish but it wasn't what he had thought. The teenager, Brooklyn Kingston had been seduced by darkness, the darkness of his bit-beast Zeus they say that his bit-beast is the king of darkness but that all changed during the battle with Tyson Granger.

The battle that would decide everything. The tournament that was held by BEGA. The Beyblade Entertainment Global Association. BEGA had taken over from the BBA, Beyblade Battle Association, the organization that started Beyblading from its roots and it was taken out of place by BEGA.

Led by the evil Boris Balkov who had started up a previous organization called BIOVOLT, this evil sinister man began to manipulate young bladers to do his dirty work including Brooklyn, Brooklyn Kingston called 'BEGA's dangerous weapon' as many found out why.

His skill was hardly matched; his record of battles was only one loss by Kai Hiwatari. His now greatest rival, the one who had made him into a depressed young person again, the thoughts of the swing where he sat alone, the teasing, the mocking came flooding back.

Upon defeat, Brooklyn sat in a room, out of sight until Zeus, the thoughts of his childhood, evil, corruption, his so called enemies that were mocking him made him give in, give in to the darkness, the aura of his bit-beast, the king of darkness, Zeus.

But now? Now he was free, Beyblading wasn't a tool to be used, it was a game, a sport, a sport loved by millions, watched on television by millions, the world championships, the Justice Five tournament that was organized by Boris Balkov.

Brooklyn sighed, the past was past, it was done, move on. That's what those spiritual things always said anyway. No sense dwelling on the past. He looked back seeing bladers from different teams, up-bringings, size, weight, hair and man did that look like a weird bunch.

But in a good way, best of friends, loving the sport of Beyblading. Brooklyn looked at each one of them in turn. So may friends Tyson had. Brooklyn smiled weakly as he looked through the crowd of bladers surrounding Tyson.

When something caught his attention perhaps the three together grabbed his attention, perhaps the fact that one of them was smiling brightly and headlocking a teenager that showed a resemblance to herself and a little girl. Brooklyn racked his brain getting the names. Julia and Raul Fernandez, brother and sister duo that made up the team F-Dynasty and Mathilda Graff, one quarter of the team Barthez Battalion.

Brooklyn smiled at this, friendship really was something, he looked up to the sky not knowing Julia Fernandez had seen him looking at her, breaking the hold she had on her little brother and he friend she raised her eyebrows.

'Why was he looking at me?' She thought.

"Julia! You almost chocked me to death!" Raul shouted.

Mathilda giggled as Raul stuck out his tongue at his sister and pouted but Julia wasn't paying attention, she was looking at Brooklyn. Gone was the guy that terrified her as she watched Tyson battle hi from the sidelines hoping for both of their safety and for Brooklyn to get rid of his demons.

Brooklyn looked down and saw Julia staring at him, they both looked at each other and Julia raised a thumbs-up and gave a smile, Brooklyn nodded and smiled back sweetly before turning around taking one more look up to the sky he started to walk off.

'I can't just let him leave, he might need someone to talk to' Julia thought.

She turned and saw Mathilda and Raul chatting around Tyson's crowd even his brother was there and the two brothers were shaking hands, Julia smiled, family was so important to her. She straightened her hair and walked to catch up with Brooklyn.

The wreckage of BEGA lay around him as Brooklyn continued walking.

'Did I cause all of this?' He thought.

He kneeled down and looked at some rubble and plaster probably from one of the many rooms that was at BEGA or what was left of it. Brooklyn sighed as he stood up. He turned around seeing Julia Fernandez walking up to him in her normal attire.

'I heard she was a good blader, gave Tyson a run for his money… why can't I stop looking at her? God, Brooklyn she's going to think you've gone weird again, I mean it Brooklyn stop looking at her…'

"Hey…" Julia said as she got to him.

Brooklyn looked at her, he smiled. "Hi…" He replied.

"You alright, Brooklyn?" Julia asked as she walked up to him closely, he turned staring at the rubble again.

'Damn those eyes, why do I keep looking?'

Julia watched Brooklyn with great interest as he looked up; he wiped his forehead and ruffled his hair.

"I'm good, thanks for coming over to see if I was ok, that was… really nice, I don't deserve that…" He said as his eyes drifted back to the ground.

"Nonsense…" Julia said shaking her hand up.

"Everyone deserves someone that looks out for them" She said smiling brightly.

Brooklyn looked back up and smiled showing off his teeth. Julia laughed a little as she brushed back her hair out from reaching distance from her eyes.

"All the same, thank you, no has ever… no one has… well… looked out for me… I don't know what to say as you can tell…" He said.

Julia walked up and put her hand on his shoulder but he backed off from her, a look of worry and sorrow on his face.

"I was… I'm sorry…" Julia said as she looked at him apologetically.

"No, I should be it's just that people want to hurt me…"

"I'm sorry if people have hurt you Brooklyn but I won't…" She said putting her hands together and flashing her eyelashes.

"Julia, you shouldn't be doing this for me, you saw what I was like in my match with Tyson… why would a beautiful young woman like yourself want to spend over a second near me?" Brooklyn said as he looked down.

"Because, I know you're not like that, deep down I bet you're a sweet guy, you just got pushed in the wrong direction and you fell for the tricks of that Boris Balkov guy but I suppose what past is past, you can't change it… no matter… how hard you… try…" She said as she looked down.

"Ok, now it's my turn to be supportive, what happened in your past?" Brooklyn said as he walked up to her.

They were so close now in arms reach of each other.

"Like I said what past is past…" Julia said as she continued to look down.

"If you're sure but I suppose there is no dwelling on the past, you have to look forward, have something to look forward to, have something to set your sights on…" Brooklyn said as he smiled at Julia.

She looked up and smiled brightly. "That was pretty impressive…"

"Thank Hiro for that" Brooklyn said chuckling.

Julia laughed back as she looked into Brooklyn's eyes, gone was the sense of evil, the ones that Tyson had stared into as he battled to combat Brooklyn. All that Julia could see was someone that wanted affection, his eyes were like a puppies.

He wanted affection, he wanted to be loved.

Julia smiled looking away down at the ground.

'I think I made that a little obvious' She thought.

"Julia, will you tell me?" Brooklyn said as he lifted her face up, staring into her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

"Tell you what…" She said as she gazed into his eyes.

They wanted affection and she wanted to give it and hopefully get some back from Brooklyn. She too had a bit of a traumatic childhood, her parents had died, she had to live with a travelling circus, her friends constantly changing, that's if she could make them, she acted tough she had too for Raul's sake.

She was forced to live a lie when Raul went to bed she cried, the stand for the performers in the main tent was her little place, she wept most of the night before sneaking back into her room she shared with her brother trying not to wake him.

She had to act tough, she couldn't let her brother see her like this, he would break down and she wouldn't let that. Her parents' death affected her more perhaps she sensed something wrong whenever it was mothers or fathers day.

"Tell me about your past, I'll tell you mine, I want to share with you and I want to make sure you're ok, I'm here…" Brooklyn said as he brought Julia into a hug.

Julia was shocked by this but didn't want to pull away sure she wasn't expecting that to happen but she was pleased by the fact that she found someone like her. Someone who had troubles in their past and someone who needed someone to hold them, maybe to love them.

"Brooklyn, I'm an orphan which you've probably heard…" Julia began her head on Brooklyn's shoulder, her arms around his body, his around hers.

"Uhuh…" He said, his head on her shoulders.

"My parents died when we were young, me and Raul I mean… we got adopted by this circus manager I guess he wanted to show us off, here's two twins look they can do tricks…"

A small tear fell from and her eye and Brooklyn hugged tighter unaware that she was starting to cry.

"It's ok, I'm here…" he said rubbing her back.

He still couldn't believe they were sharing their inner secrets when they had just been properly introduced but Brooklyn felt that he could and he hoped she felt the same.

'She most, I really like her, she's been so nice to me… perhaps she likes me too, have I got a friend?' He thought as Julia continued.

"We started to learn tricks but I wasn't happy, the claps gave Raul confidence well a little, he's still fragile I guess the death of her parents affected him too but he never cried well I don't think I did, Brooklyn… I used to cry for them…" She said as she burst into tears.

Brooklyn lifted her head up and stared into her eyes, his eyes start to fill with tears too. Julia hugged Brooklyn as they embraced each other.

"Julia?" He said as he sniffled.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said as she looked at him.

They stared at each other, Julia's tears were stopping as Brooklyn rubbed his hands up and down her back trying to get rid of the pain of her past.

"Please… you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" He said.

"I don't want to hurt you…" He continued as he softly ran his hand across her cheek.

"No, I'm glad I've found someone like me and I'm able to share this, I'll be here for you when you share yours, it's just I've never told this anyone…" Julia said.

"What about your brother?" Brooklyn asked as he continued to softly run his hand across her cheek.

"He's not like you…" She said as she touched his hand and brought it to her other hand and held his hand softly.

"Thank you…" Brooklyn said as Julia placed his hand on her waist as she did the other one.

Julia's hands ran down Brooklyn's back and stayed on his waist, they were so close to each other as they put their head back on each other's shoulder putting their hands back up to a hug automatically in synch with each other.

"I used to cry for them… most nights when I saw parents with children, it always happened on mothers and fathers day, I used to pretend to be ill two days before every year and cry all day while Raul got on with his practise for our act, it doesn't affect him like it does me perhaps I'm weak…"

"You're not weak, you're being so brave now sharing this, please don't stop, I want to make you happy, I want you to get this out of your system, I want to see that bright smile that lightened up my day again…" Brooklyn said.

'God, he's so deep and thoughtful, why hasn't he been snatched up by someone? I'm the luckiest woman alive…' Julia thought.

"I longed for a parent which is I guess why Romero is really close to me and Raul, Raul sees him as more of a mate rather than a father figure, he is like my dad to me though, the way he trained us during the championships this year, after that we won all the way up to that match with Tyson and Daichi…" Julia continued.

"I wish you'd beaten them and won, that would have been a great quality to add to your long list. Beautiful, compassionate, meaningful, deep, good listener…"

Brooklyn was stopped.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said.

"Yes?" He said as he moved off her shoulder as she did the same.

"I really like you and I really appreciate you talking to me…"

"You sound like you're leaving…"

"I wouldn't think about that…"

"Really?"

"Really, I have to make sure my Brooklyn is alright with his past like I am now, will you be here if I need you again?"

"I'll always be here…"

"You promise…?"

"I swear, I'll always be here for you Julia…"

"Like I am now for you, tell me… I want you to tell me why you're sad…"

"I'm not that sad anymore perhaps because you're here…"

"Perhaps"

"Perhaps? I think it is"

"You're so sweet…"

"And you're so beautiful…"

"Brooklyn, you're making me blush…"

"Well I can't help telling the truth…"

"God, stop making me blush…"

"I'm sorry beautiful…"

"See there you go again, I can't stop blushing, I'll make you blush in a minute…"

"I'd like you to do that…"

"Wow, a man who is secure of his feelings…"

"I know what I feel exactly…"

"Well what are you feeling now?"

"I feel I want to tell you why I was sad…"

"Was, are you feeling better with yourself?"

"Yes because of you…"

"Brooklyn, there you go again, I'm blushing…"

"Sorry Julia…"

"Tell me… Brooklyn…"

"Ok, I will Julia… my heart wants to…"

'His heart?' Julia thought.

'Does he…? Oh god, this isn't happening, how'd I find the absolutely perfect guy in the world?'

"I was alone when I was a child, I just remember being alone, I don't even know if I had any parents, I don't know where there are… oh sorry…" Brooklyn said.

"No it's fine, I'm fine with it now, I know they're looking after me from up there well I've found you, they must be doing something right…" Julia replied.

"And I guess, mine… are looking after me as I found the perfect girl…" Brooklyn said smiling uneasy.

"No you can say that, I told you if I'm ever upset, I'll know you'll be here for me…" Julia said as she stared into Brooklyn's eyes.

Their eyes were the same colour, they had similar childhoods, both not knowing their parents, they were alone and had no-one to talk to that is until they found out each other. They were perfect. Julia Fernandez and Brooklyn Kingston. Brooklyn Kinston and Julia Fernandez.

"The first memory is everyone picking on me because I was good at everything, I don't even know how I found other children, I was so alone I thought that no-one existed except for me, I just wish I met you sooner Julia…"

"Me too… Brooklyn… I bet you'd be good at circus tricks…"

"Are you saying I'm a clown?"

"Oh no, far from, you're all serious, serious with your feelings… serious with me…"

"I just remember sitting on a swing and crying hearing other children's laughter as they played happily, they never let me, I tried to ask every day I should have given up the first time, just left it…"

"You always have to try…"

"Yeah…"

'You always have to try…' Brooklyn thought.

"And then I just remember Boris coming up to me and he shielded me and gave me Zeus saying that I was special and gifted and that I was the most important person in the world and said if I went with him, I would be liked and have friends, I never really understood how he knew so much and why he gave me Zeus…"

Brooklyn pulled away from Julia and got out his Beyblade Zeus.

"This is a weapon… a weapon of destruction… a king of darkness… I should have nev…"

"It's yours, I saw you battling Tyson at the end back there having fun and Zeus was definitely not dark then sure it still has power but you're no longer under the influence of anyone, no darkness, no Boris, you don't have to Beyblade anymore, you can just be with me…"

"Be with you…" Brooklyn said.

'You always have to try…'

Brooklyn looked at Julia who was smiling. She was perfect, perfect, like an angel. He couldn't believe he had found someone so perfect, so lovely, so beautiful, so meaningful, so understanding…

"Julia…" Brooklyn said.

He got her into a hug again and she sighed happily on his back as her head lay on his shoulder. He slightly pulled her off but kept her close, putting his hands off her back, he positioned them on the side of her face, her perfect face…

"Julia… I really… what I mean to say is… I… really really… like you…" He said as he leaned in catching her lips with his softly and pulling away softly.

"I… really like… you… Brooklyn…" She said as she placed her arms around his neck.

She leaned in slowly getting his lips with hers, she moved her head to the left to deepen the kiss that she held there.

'God I don't want this to end, Julia is perfect, I think I love her and we've only just been properly introduced… I suppose love works its magic no matter what the situation…'

'Curse breathing, I'm in heaven, why is he perfect in every way? Why did I not see him sooner?'

Julia broke off the kiss softly, they both put their heads together softly, they couldn't believe that they felt the same way, they couldn't believe that they found someone that they identified with, they couldn't believe that they found someone that they loved so much…

"I… I… love you Julia…" Brooklyn said as he breathed on her, Julia doing the same.

Goosebumps caused by their breathings spread across their bodies and a warm feeling filled and enticed their bodies. Their hearts were pumping so fast, they were so in love it was unbelievable.

"I love you Brooklyn more…" Julia whispered.

"That's not possible… my angel…"

"I love my pet name…"

"I hope I have one…"

"That can be arranged…"

"God, I love you…"

"And I told you I love you more…"

"But I love you more…"

They breathed deeply as they still held their heads together, never in their wildest dreams that they had thought that they would fall in love especially all the distress, agony and pain that had occurred through the course of their lives.

"Brooklyn I want you to…"

"You want me to what…?"

"I want you to…"

"I want to…"

"You don't know…"

"I do…"

Brooklyn stared into Julia's eyes and kissed Julia with so much passion, it was ecstasy to Julia's lips, the soft touch, the warmth that came off his body, that warm feeling that she felt inside which was him, him in her heart. The overall sensation of him was enough to make Julia faint and never recover.

Brooklyn felt at peace, the memories had gone as they had from Julia. All they thought about now was how they were so happy and how much that they loved the other.

"Julia…" Brooklyn said as he eased off her lips and kissed her cheek.

"Brooklyn…" Julia said as she blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Have you ever had…you know..." Julia started.

Brooklyn looked into Julia's eyes and kissed her cheek.

"I haven't…" Brooklyn said softly.

"Neither have I..." Julia replied softly.

"You're perfect for me…" Brooklyn said as he stared into her eyes.

"As are you…" Julia said as she kissed his cheek.

"Will you be the one to take my virginity?"

"Will you be the one to take mine?"

"If that's what you want…"

"God, I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

FlamesOfFury-Well what did you think? Especially you, Anna. This Julia and Brooklyn one-shot is for your birthday, was it good enough? I hope so; I loved writing this so much. God it's cute, well what do you think, tell me with a review and thank you ever so much Anna for being there to support me with my fictions, support and talk to me generally and hope you loved this!

Please leave a review and thank you for taking the time to read this. Thank you for your time.


End file.
